pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Onix
|backcolor = |textcolor = black |name = Onix |jname = (イワーク Iwark) |image = Onix.png |ndex = 095 |evofrom = None |evointo = Steelix |gen = Generation I |pronun = ON-icks |hp = 35 |atk = 45 |def = 160 |satk = 30 |sdef = 45 |spd = 70 |total = 385 |species = Rock Snake Pokémon |type = / |height = 28'10" |weight = 463.0 lbs. |ability = Rock Head Sturdy |color = Gray |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Onix (イワーク Iwark) is a / -type Pokémon, who evolves into Steelix. Appearance Onix is a Rock Snake Pokémon. Its serpentine body is made up of large boulders and little pebbles. It has a long horn atop its head and small eyes. Special Abilities Onix can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Onix from recoiling. Sturdy give Onix immunity to OHKO moves. When it is burrowing underground, it can cause rumbles and earthquakes. It can dig up to 50 MPH. It has a compass in its brain that can tell what direction Onix is facing. Evolution Onix evolves into Steelix when traded while holding a Metal Coat. Game Info Game Locations |redblue = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Victory Road, Rock Tunnel, and Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Stark Mountain |dprarity= Common |platinum = Iron Island, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Wayward Cave |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Violet City (trade Bellsprout), Union Cave, Mt. Silver, Ragged Cliff Gate, Victory Road, Rock Tunnel |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Relic Castle |bwrarity = Rare }} Side Game Locations |Trozei = Phobos Drill, Endless Level 46, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Magma Cavern (21F-23F), Magma Cavern Pit (1F-2F), Southern Cavern (40F-50F) |PMD2 = Mt. Travail (1F-19F) }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black.| yellow=Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett.| gold=It twists and squirms through the ground. The thunderous roar of its tunneling echoes a long way.| silver=It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.| crystal=As it digs through the ground, it absorbs many hard objects. This is what makes its body so solid.| ruby=Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.| sapphire=Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.| emerald=There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.| firered=It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour.| leafgreen=As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to black-colored diamonds.| diamond=When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph.| pearl=It squirms through the ground using its long and rugged body. It always eats while burrowing.| platinum=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders.| heartgold=It twists and squirms through the ground. The thunderous roar of its tunneling echoes a long way.| soulsilver=It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.| black=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders.| white=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders.| }} Etymology Its name comes from "Onyx," a black stone that can be found in jewelery. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line